Yo necesito amor
Yo necesito amor ''es la autobiografía del actor alemán Klaus Kinski publicada por primera vez en 1988. Fue retirado de circulación, luego de la muerte del autor fue traducido, retitulado y republicado en 1996 bajo el título (en inglés) ''Kinski Uncut: The Autobiography of Klaus Kinski. Recepción Luego de la publicación de 1988, la hija de Klaus Kinski, Nastassja Kinski, demandó a su padre por calumniar pero la demanda fue rápidamente retirada. La edición de 1988 fue retirada de publicación debido a una disputa de copyright entre Random House y un editor de Alemania del oeste, porque Marlene Dietrich amenazó con demandar por calumnias.Ross 1997. "The book was caught in a copyright dispute between Random House and a West German publisher ...." El libro fue republicado luego, en 1996 después de la muerte de Dietrich. Esta segunda edición es más cautelosa nombrando nombres.Ross 1997. "The new 'uncut' edition is actually much more cautious naming names." En el libro Herzog en Herzog, Werner Herzog describe el libro como "altamente ficticio", y que Kinski no creció en vil pobreza.Herzog 2002, pp. 288–289. "It is a highly fictitious book ... He describes his childhood as one of such poverty that he had to fight with the rats over the last piece of bread. In reality he grew up in a relatively well-to-do middle-class pharmacist's household." Herzog también relata cómo él y Kinski pernsaron juntos nuevos insultos para describir a Herzog en el libro.Herzog 2002, pp. 288–289. "I kind of had a hand in helping him to invent particularly vile expletives. ... I came with a dictionary and we tried to find even fouler expressions." Capítulos El libro está escrito enteramente en tiempo presente, y da pocas referencias temporales. Está dividido a cinco capítulos: El Capítulo Uno describe su vida temprana hasta su descubrimiento del sexo y su indignante deseo por él. El Capítulo Dos trata su corta carrera en el ejército, sus primeras experiencias de teatro, sus éxitos y su entrada a un asilo demente. El tercer capítulo trata su retorno. El Capítulo Cinco habla sobre su matrimonio. Ediciones El manuscrito fue escrito en alemán. Luego fue traducido por el autor y publicado como libro en inglés en 1988. Fue retraducido por Joachim Neugröschel y reestrenado en 1996 con un nuevo título. Ambas ediciones contienen material que la otra omite.Ross 1997. "Also, there are strange discontinuities between the two versions: each has material omitted from the other ...." * Kinski, Klaus (noviembre 28, 1988). Yo necesito amor. Obra de arte de cubierta por Klaus Kinski (1.º ed.). Nueva York: p. 265. * , Klaus (agosto 1, 1996) publicó 1988. Kinski Sin cortar: La Autobiografía de Klaus Kinski. Traducido por Joachim Neugröschel (2.º ed.). Nueva York: p. 336. Véase además * Marlene Dietrich * Werner Herzog * Klaus Kinski * Nastassja Kinski Notas Referencias * Herzog, Werner; Cronin, Paul (2002). Cronin, Paul, ed. |editor= y |apellido-editor= redundantes (ayuda) Categoría:Wikipedia:Páginas con referencias con parámetros redundantes Directores encima Dirigiendo. Londres: Faber & Faber. Recuperado * Ross, Alex (enero 24, 1997). "Coche-da-fé: Klaus Kinski self-immolating screed". Recuperado Categoría:Libros de 1988